Blades
"Blades" is the second category in the shop. It is nearly impossible to get anywhere in the game without buying anything from the blades considering it houses many high tier items that bridge the gap between the next mowers. (TpG) refers to Trimmings per Grass. Scaling refers to how much the value is affected by manliness. ST refers to a designated manliness scaling level that majorly increases the yield when that threshold is reached. Scissors Scissors are a large silver pair of scissors. "SNIP SNIP SNIP SNIP" Price: 10,000 Trimmings TpG: 20 Scaling: Unknown ST: Unknown Abilities: None Secrets: None Notes: Scythe The Scythe is a blade with a long reach, making it a good PVP item for nearly all stages of the game. "Don't fear the reaper, for he mows my lawn" Price: 50,000 Trimmings TpG: 100 Scaling: Unknown ST: Unknown Abilities: None Secrets: None Notes: Long reach B.Scissors The B.Scissors do not resemble the scissors from Kill La Kill. Stop saying so. "NOT A REFERENCE NOT A REFERENCE GO AWAY" Price: 30 Million Trimmings TpG: 6000 Scaling: Unknown ST: Unknown Abilities: None. Secrets:'' IT'S NOT A REFERENCE OH MY GOD'' Notes: Excalibur The Excalibur is a golden sword, and was a decent PVP weapon when there was PVP. "A blade of pure divine gold, perfect for mowing lawns." Price: 300 Million Trimmings TpG: 1 Million Scaling: Unknown ST: Unknown Abilities: It swings to the ground upon click, barely mowing. It was easier before when PVP was allowed, one would cut the Excalibur user's legs and the second one would mow much faster. Secrets: None. Notes: SHINYY 3D Gear The 3D Gear resemble the 3D Maneuver Gear in the anime Attack on Titan. "They are the grass and we are the mowers!" Price: 100 Billion Trimmings TpG: Around 10 million Scaling: Unknown ST: Unknown Abilities: Speed boost and airhorn sound upon click. Secrets: None. Notes: 3D Gear 2 The 3D gear2 is basically one of the 3D Maneuver Gear blades attached onto a "chainsaw" handle. This gives it even more range than the normal 3D Gear. It also has a sparkly affect. "Wasn't expecting THIS, were you?!" Price: 2 Quintillion Trimmings TpG: 100 Trillion Trimmings Scaling: Unknown ST: Unknown Abilities: None Secrets: Unknown Notes: Sparkles, GL ON THIS TO 3D GEAR 3 BTW!, Try Manliness 3D Gear 3 DUAL FLAMING CHAINSAWS OF DEATH AND DESTRUCTION, GIVES IMAGINARY 8 BIT SHADES ON EQUIP AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AKA Dragon's choice 2nd choice weapon. "Oh jeez. Things just got serious." Price: 50 Quintillion Trimmings TpG: Unknown Scaling: Unknown ST: Unknown Abilities: Speed boost, gives head aesthetic flame. Secrets: Unknown Notes: Forces scrubs to get good. Demon Spear The Demon Spear is derived from the Demon Spear in Dark Souls. Lightning not included. "Constructed from the bleached bones of the MLG god Noscopidae, this spear proves itself more on the battlefield than on the lawn." Price: 900 Quintillion Trimmings TpG: Unknown Scaling: Unknown ST: Unknown Abilities: None Secrets: Copies guest's MLG build and gives you the badge for doing so. Notes: Extremely long reach. Sunlight Blade The Sunlight Blade is the final item in the blades category, it is a large sword and is rarely seen due to its high cost. Ernie's dream weapon. "The grand machete of the sun, once held primarily by Solarisavertisala during times of war.'" Price: 2 Nonillion Trimmings TpG: Unknown Scaling: Unknown ST: Unknown Abilities: Swing Secrets: Unknown Notes: Praises the sun on hit, gives sunlight medal on kill. Has the same animation as the Corpsewalker's Halberd. Mostly useless due to PVP being removed. (Can be used on mowerbots) Category:Shop category